He Couldn't Believe His Eyes
by AdminEmmaWeasley
Summary: Colonel Brandon's thoughts on Marianne throughout the story and up to their wedding day! Just some fluffy fluff.


Author's Note: Yes, yes, I know, I only write Harry Potter stories. Well, not any more! This has been banging on the sides of my head trying to get out for a little while, and I've finally relented and written it. :) Based on the 2008 film!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable**

Colonel Brandon couldn't believe his eyes.

She was beautiful - just like his first love had been. She had glanced his way, with a polite smile playing on her lips, before looking away again, but it had been more than enough. More than enough for him to see how her eyes glistened. More than enough to fall in love with her.

He never thought he would fall for any other woman after his first love. It had been such a tragic affair that he had been certain he would never recover, no matter how many years it had been. But now, seeing this lovely young lady before him, he couldn't help but think that perhaps there was some way he could be happy again.

0000000000

Willoughby.

The man who had brought his young ward so much grief and pain. And now, that same man was wooing Marianne right before his very eyes. He could hardly stand it, but he knew that he must. For Marianne's sake, he hoped that Willoughby's intentions were indeed honourable. But in the back of his mind, he knew that Willoughby would never marry her.

And when Willoughby broke Marianne's heart, Colonel Brandon's heart broke for her. He had been careful to stay close; not close enough to warrant alarm or concern, but close enough to watch Marianne. Now, at a time when all he wanted to do was hold her close and comfort her, he had to stay away.

0000000000

It was a good thing he had not stayed too far away.

As soon as Elinor wondered aloud where Marianne was, he knew that something was wrong. And as he rode through the rain, shouting her name, desperate to hear her reply, he thanked the Lord that he had been there. Surely he would find her soon...

As he carried her into the house and up the stairs to her room, he spoke softly to her, willing her to stay awake, needing her to stay alive. He lay her on the bed and, for a moment, forgot about everything else. He only wanted her to be well. His fatherly instinct, which had served him well as the guardian of his first love's daughter, did not fare so well with Marianne. Almost instantly, he realised that it would be wiser to let Elinor take care of Marianne.

00000000000

He paced back and forth for what seemed like an eternity.

She had to be alive. She had to be well. He had already lost one love - surely he couldn't stand to lose another. Chattering echoed around him, but he took no notice. His thoughts were above their heads, in her room, where Elinor was undoubtably doing her best to take care of her sister.

As he paced, he heard Elinor's voice saying that Marianne wanted to see him. Him? He looked at her in utter surprise, but she gazed back as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. He glanced up the stairs and smiled softly to himself. She wanted to see him. Him.

00000000000

As he watched Marianne sleep, he smiled.

Her hand, pale and sickly, was still resting in his hand. He did not want to move away and wake her up. Indeed, he did not want to move away for a number of reasons. He stayed a while, then sighed in resignation, knowing that it was improper to stay much longer.

As he walked down the stairs, he heard the chatter of the ladies downstairs. Sighing again, he turned and headed back up the stairs. Pausing outside Marianne's room, he smiled to himself and put a hand on the door handle. But, thinking twice, he turned away and went back downstairs, knowing he would be able to get lost in his thoughts.

000000000000

Colonel Brandon couldn't believe his eyes.

The most beautiful woman in the world was walking down the aisle towards him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. His heart swelled as he watched her smile at him. He stood at the front of the church, which was full of people, but he only had eyes for Marianne.

He hardly heard a word the preacher said. He still couldn't quite believe that she had said yes to him. He was so captivated by her that he almost missed the cue to say "I do". And when the preacher told him that he could kiss his new wife, he smiled in wonder before tenderly pushing away her veil and softly kissing her lips


End file.
